


like home

by RedFez



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: Loki won't stop stealing Verity's shirts.





	like home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [lesbiansassemble](http://lesbiansassemble.tumblr.com/) femslash writing challenge on tumblr! I filled the prompt "Is that my shirt?"

The day starts off much the same as any other day - which is to say, not normal at all. But when one lives with Loki, one has to get used to that. And Verity is nothing if not used to the other’s antics.

At least this time there haven’t been any loud noises to wake her up earlier than needed, though the quiet isn’t exactly reassuring, either. Verity would wonder if Loki’s even home if not for the fact that there’s the distinct scent of pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen. A smile comes to Verity’s face, and she burrows further in the blankets, trying to ignore the fact that she needs to get up sooner rather than later. She does have work deadlines, after all.

Verity’s nearly asleep again when a voice yells, almost obnoxiously cheerful, from the direction of the kitchen. “Verity! I know you’re awake, and breakfast is done!” Biting back a groan, Verity forces herself out from her minor cocoon of blankets and out of the bedroom.

It had been a bit difficult getting used to living with Loki, in the beginning. Even after everything, there had been more than one moment where they’d clashed and argued with each other. But that had been expected, planned for.

Verity steps into the kitchen, and is about to sit down at the table when she stops. Blinks. Takes in exactly what Loki is wearing. The shorts and t-shirt combination isn’t anything out of the norm, but. “Is that my shirt?” Verity asks, a bit wearily. The shirt clearly doesn’t fit the taller woman exactly right - it’s a bit too short, a bit too tight - and Verity sighs before finally sitting down.

“Nope!” Loki responds. Verity gives her an unimpressed look, knowing full well that Loki is lying. But she doesn’t even have to say anything before Loki speaks again. “Well,” the goddess concedes, “it is, but it’s not like you were wearing it!”

That isn’t a lie, and Verity decides to drop the issue, at least for the time being. She knows herself, she knows Loki, and she knows this will need to be addressed eventually, lest Loki steal all her clothes. It hasn’t happened before, but Verity wouldn’t put it past Loki. Breakfast passes without any other incident, it’s just the usual amount of teasing and chatter Verity expects from Loki.

-x-

The next few days follow much the same as the first day, with Verity waking up to find that Loki is wearing yet another one of her shirts. The shirts vary, and one is so old Verity had almost forgotten she owned it.

After the fifth day of waking up and finding Loki wearing yet another of her shirts, Verity finally demands an answer. “Why do you keep taking my shirts?” She’s far from upset, and it’s mostly just curiosity that stains her voice. “I showed you how to do laundry, so I know you’re not out of your own.”

There’s a beat of silence filled with Loki staring at her. She hadn’t been expecting the question, apparently, and Verity has to wonder briefly if it really was such an odd question. But Loki speaks before Verity can try to take the question back, to apologize.

“They smell like you. They smell like - like home,” Loki admits, voice quiet and completely unlike how she usually is.

Verity’s expression immediately softens, a smile coming to her face. She remembers when Loki had been exiled from Asgardia, and what she’d said then - that earth was Loki’s home, and how Loki had agreed with her, but she hadn’t quite imagined that Loki would consider her her home. But there’s no way Loki is lying to her, not about this and not to Verity of all people. “Is that so?” she asks, voice matching the quietness Loki’s held.

Another pause, another hesitation, and then Loki nods. “You didn’t think I was stealing them just to annoy you, did you? Because I’d never do something like that,” she says, a bright grin on her face, and Verity doesn’t even bother to call the lie out. “But you are, you know - my home, that is. Even if they hadn’t kicked me out, I -” Loki’s cut off by Verity pulling her down, and the press of lips against her own.

“You’re talking to much,” Verity says once they’ve broken apart. They’re going to have to discuss this eventually, give exact words to all this, but the time being, Verity is happy to be labeled just as Loki’s home. And, maybe, to let Loki keep stealing her shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://aroloki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
